


The Side of the Road

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester to the Rescue, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When your car breaks down, a handsome man in a shiny black Impala comes to your rescue.





	The Side of the Road

“No, not now!” you yelled, partly in anger and partly in desperation as you heard the distinct clacking sound of your car dying on you. “Please, not now!”

With literally just enough time to pull over to the side of the road before it completed failed on you, you swerved your steering wheel, your car skittering over dirt and rocks before it came to a sudden stop. “Damnit!”

You quickly opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, squinting your eyes against the blinding sunlight as you made your way over to the front of your small, red sedan. You popped the hood, stepping back just before a hot puff of steam hit you. “Woah!” you yelled as you waved your hand back and forth to clear the steam away.

Staring down at the contents of the hood, you tried to make out the problem, but it was like trying to read a foreign language. With how little you knew about cars, it could be anything from running out of gas to the engine completely dying- not exactly a small range of possibilities.

Pulling out your phone, you started to call for a tow truck, only to swear under your breath when you found a distinct lack of bars. “Great…no signal,” you growled, pocketing your phone and putting your hands on your hips with a sigh. “What now?”

Just then, you heard the familiar rumble of a car coming down the dirt road, and, looking up, you could make out a distant black shadow appearing on the sun-warped horizon. “Oh, no you don’t,” you whispered fiercely to yourself. “No way are you going to go over there and flag down some random car, Y/N. That’s exactly how people get themselves killed. Nuh uh, no way. Don’t you even dare.”

But, unfortunately for you, because of the signal-less phone sitting your pocket, you didn’t really have any other choice. “Ughhhh!!!!” you yelled into the sky, moving to the side of your car and waving your arms frantically to get the car’s attention. “Hey! Stop! Stop!”

Luckily, the driver saw you, and, as the car slowed down, you were able to get your first good look at it, blowing out a slow whistle as the gleaming black Impala came to a stop beside you. “Impressive…” you exhaled.

But, what was even more impressive was the man behind the wheel of the beauty. When he opened the door and stepped out, you could have sworn you actually stopped breathing- he was, without a doubt, the sexiest man you had ever seen.

His sandy, brown hair was spiked, sticking out at all angles, giving a “just got out of bed” vibe that you would’ve loved to get a chance to see first hand, and his green t-shirt was peeking out from behind two layers of light black flannel and denim, highlighting his clearly fit, well-muscled body.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he said with an easy smile. “Car trouble?”

“Uh, yeah,” you mumbled, waving your hand towards your car. “It, uh, just died on me.” You stopped to smile in relief. “Thank you for stopping.”

His grin sent shivers down your spine. “Well, I never could resist a damsel in distress. I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you responded, your smile widening. “Um, my cell phone has no signal out here. Does yours work?”

He checked his phone quickly before shaking his head. “Nope, but I can take a look if you want. I’m pretty good with my hands.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are…” you whispered under your breath, pausing when a deep laugh signaled that he’d heard you. “Uh, I mean, sure go ahead.”

“Mmm hmm,” he laughed, making his way over to the front hood. When he bent down to inspect the engine, you couldn’t help but admire the way his jeans clung in all the right places.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling you back down to earth with his voice, “looks like it’s your engine. It’s an easy fix, but you’d need a few parts.”

“Really?” you asked, moving to stand by him and stare into the hood. “You can tell that just from looking at it?”

“Yeah,” he said, straightening up and smiling down at you, drawing your attention straight to his mouth. “Like I said, I’m good with my hands.”

“Mmm…” you whispered, your eyes still fully centered on that mouth. That gorgeous, glorious, sinful mouth…

“Want me to give you a lift into town? We can call you a tow from there.”

“Hmm…what?” you asked, pulling your gaze away from his mouth and up to his eyes. “What’d you say?”

He laughed and pursed his lips cockily. “I asked if you wanted me to give you a lift into town, but if you have any other ideas…”

Before he could finish, you grabbed his head, slamming your lips against his. You sighed against his mouth, relishing the taste of whiskey that lingered there, but, when you came to your senses and realized what you were doing, you quickly pulled back. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I just did that. I never do things like that!”

You expected him to yell at you or run back to his car and leave you there, but, instead, he did something that completely surprised you: he kissed you back.

His lips crashed into yours, swallowing your words hungrily. He advanced on you in a flash, walking you backwards until your legs were hitting a car. His or yours, you didn’t care, you just knew you needed more- much more. You wrapped your arms around him, pushing your body impossibly closer to his until you felt him lift you up.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you could hear him fumble with a car door before he pushed you inside and onto a soft, leather seat, his lips never leaving yours. As he pressed deeper into you, his body stilled for a moment and he pulled away.

“What?” you whispered breathlessly. “What’s wrong?”

His green eyes stared intently into yours, filled with tenderness. “You sure?”

You smiled and ran your hand down his stubbled jaw. “Yeah,” you whispered softly. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

His smile lit up his whole face before he claimed your lips again, sending jolts of pleasure all the way to your toes. You felt his fingers pulling at the buttons of your shirt, and you moved your hands down to help, unbuttoning the last three before he pushed the shirt aside and off your shoulders, letting the cool air rush to hit your skin.

As soon as the air hit you, you begin to shiver, but your chills were quickly taken away by Dean once again covering your body with his. He’d removed his own shirt, and the contact of his skin on yours was electrifying. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips before moving down your body, peppering your skin with hot, open mouthed kisses. “Oh…my…God…” you cried.

He raised his head and flashed you a heart-stopping smile. “The name’s Dean.”

“Shut up,” you laughed before pulling his head back up to yours and kissing him passionately. As his tongue wrestled with yours, you ran your hands down his chest, over his rippling muscles, and down to his belt buckle, yanking on it.

Dean got the message, taking control, and, as his body melted into yours, warming you up from the inside out, you let the feelings of pleasure carry you away into blissful serenity.

Afterwards, as you laid in Dean’s arms, absentmindedly running your fingers up and down his chest, you couldn’t help but laugh. “I swear, I’ve never done something like that before.”

“Oh, really?” he asked teasingly, his chest vibrating as laughed right along with you. “Could’ve fooled me.”

You leaned up and stared down at him in exaggerated offense. “Dean!”

“I’m just kidding!” His smile softened as he reached up and gently brushed a lock of hair away from your face. “You don’t seem like that kind of girl.”

“Oh yeah?” you breathed. “And, what kind of girl is that?”

“The one night stand, hook-up with any guy you meet, kind of girl.”

You laughed. “Nope, definitely not that.” Your eyes sparkled as you grinned playfully. “So, what kind of girl do I seem like?”

He sombered and focused on you intensely, revealing a vulnerability in his green eyes that surprised you. “The kind of girl that makes a man want to settle down.”

Certain that if he wasn’t holding onto you, those words would’ve knocked you right down, you smiled even wider, leaning down and gently kissing him on the lips. When you pulled back, he was smiling again.

“So…” he said. “How would ya feel about that trip into town?”

“Hmm…” you murmured, pretending to think it over for a second. “I don’t know…What if you turn out to be an ax murderer?”

He chuckled before quickly flipping you over onto your back and looming over you. “Hmm…I guess you’re just gonna have to trust me.”

“Oh, alright…” you answered, licking your lips eagerly. “If you insist.”

“Oh, I do,” he growled before capturing your lips with his, sealing your agreement with a kiss.


End file.
